


Cherry Pie

by mansikka



Series: The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael and Alex are taking a weekend away together from Roswell, staying at a hotel on the edge of town. No, youdidn'tjust see Michael levitate the pot of sugar on the table pretending it was a UFO; that was just a figment of your imagination for staring too hard. Stop.





	Cherry Pie

"You got a thing there…"

Alex watches the whirl of Michael's finger pointing somewhere at his face, putting his fork back on his plate before taking another bite of pie. "Where?"

"Right here," Michael says, waggling his thumb over the corner of his own mouth. He rolls his eyes when Alex misses and reaches across their table, swiping it up himself.

"Thanks." Alex watches again as Michael sucks that spill of cherry pie filling from his thumb, grinning at his deliberate linger and then his wink.

"It's good pie."

"It is."

"If you wanted to take some with you, you just had to _ask_. Didn't need to wear it."

"I thought you promised me something _else_ for dessert?"

At the crumpling of Michael's face as he grins, cheeks bulging because he's just shoved in his own mouthful of pie, Alex lets himself feel triumphant. They've been riling each other up ever since they got to this cafe. It's not going to take too much more of this before one of them will cave and demand they go back to their motel.

They're here for four days, taking a much-needed break from Roswell, where they're _still_ being teased for how loved up they are since finally admitting they are A Thing. It's sweet, really, that the people they're closest to are happy for them. If only that _happiness_ didn't involve Kyle yelling his approval across the street at them every time they hold hands, or if Isobel would stop offering her services to arrange their wedding. They'll _get_ to that; can they just be _together_ for a few years in peace first?

Which is why they're happy to be _here_. Their motel is within walking distance of this cafe, and there is a grocery store just around the corner where they plan on stopping on the way back once they've had some coffee and stretched their legs. Michael is already talking about an elaborate-sounding dinner he intends cooking them this evening. Though there are several surfaces in that motel room they have to put to use first.

"We get enough food in, won't need to go anywhere 'till we head back," Michael says with a discreet glance around him before he's reaching between the table to stroke a hand up Alex's thigh. Alex doesn't know if Michael picked this table specifically because it is so cramped in the corner here partially out of sight of most other tables. But Alex uses it to his advantage, splaying his legs when Michael runs a thumb up his fly.

"Sounds good."

Michael winks again, then quickly sits back when the cafe's chef slumps down at the table beside him. The chef makes eye contact with Michael before sliding his gaze over to Alex, eyebrow hitching and his smile growing as he takes a pointed look at the table like he can see right through it. Michael's hand is still gripped around Alex's thigh.

"Anything else you wanna do while we're here, Alex?" Michael asks, huddling over the table and for more _appropriately_ clutching on to Alex's hand as they eat. Alex grins when Michael rolls his eyes and discreetly nods to the chef at his table as though he has inconvenienced _them_ by taking a break.

"Not really." Alex wants to finish his pie, drain his coffee, and get back to their room so they can shut their phones off and the rest of the world out.

"If you wanted me all to yourself, we could've just holed up in your cabin."

"We could. And we _do_ that. But this way, we won't have anyone _looking_ for us."

Michael visibly sags, clearly remembering how they were _interrupted_ earlier in the week by Isobel showing up unannounced because she hadn't seen him in a few days. She is a _terror_ for things like that. Alex _likes_ Isobel, sometimes meets her for lunch much to Michael's amusement. He just doesn't appreciate her complaining about her _view_ when she's the one that let herself in…

"And anyway," Alex adds, belatedly hearing Michael's words, "it's not _my_ cabin. It's _our_ cabin."

Michael smiles, moving so he can bracket Alex's knees between his own. "Habit."

Michael moved in almost two months ago, the two of them spending so much time together anyway, it was as if they already shared a home. The Airstream is parked out back, both of them talking about a road trip in her at some point. In fact if Alex has his way that's exactly what they'll be doing in a few months from now.

With his future change of work he'll be able to work from the road, and both of them know enough about living a frugal lifestyle to get by for as long as they want. He's excited for it, as Alex is excited for everything he does with Michael. Though perhaps they should focus on this weekend away first, before he lets his thoughts get carried away with their future plans.

"Maybe we can come here again tomorrow," Alex says then, spotting the cheesecake the chef is eating and wanting a slice.

"I guess we'll need to keep our energy up somehow," Michael says, turning to see what Alex is looking at. "And we need to try _that_."

"We're not heading back until Monday. We could get lunch here every day until we leave." There are so many desserts on display on the main counter that they had a hard time choosing. Why not indulge a little? Even if it is just in dessert and each other?

"Works for me."

"Good."

"Place feels weird though, right?" Michael adds, lowering his voice so the chef won't overhear him, discreetly glancing around.

Nothing feels weird to Alex. "Weird? Weird, how?"

"I don't know," Michael says, scraping up the last of the cherry filling from his plate, sucking it from his fork in contemplation. "Just feels… _different_. You know?"

"Good different? Or bad different?"

"Just different," Michael tells him, stacking up their plates together now Alex has finished as well. "Just feels like this cafe's _more_ than it is. Moving, somehow."

"Well. I guess if it's _moved_ before we come back tomorrow, we'll just have to find somewhere else."

Michael grins for his teasing, draining his coffee. "You ready to go?"

Michael stands and extends his hand to Alex to tug him to his feet since the corner they're wedged in makes him liable to trip over the table leg with his prosthetic—a gesture no one but _Michael_ will ever get away with. Alex walks behind him, clutching on to his fingers as they weave their way through the tables making their way out. He has a swagger about him, a confidence, and an ease in the way he moves that Alex has _never_ been able to snatch his gaze away from.

"You checking me out, Alex?" Michael teases when they step on to the sidewalk, for Alex not lifting his eyes from his ass quick enough.

"Always," Alex says, shrugging. Michael beams at him, tugging him a little further along the sidewalk so they aren't blocking the path and holding him by the waist, tilting his head up as Alex drapes his arms over his shoulders.

Once, this easy intimacy would have been impossible for both of them, both casting furtive glances up the street if they so much as brushed hands. That's not who they are now, leaning in to one another for a kiss not caring who looks or if anyone is around.

"Ready to go?" Michael asks, nuzzling a final kiss to his cheek as he turns, once again taking Alex's hand. Alex presses a kiss to his shoulder as they begin to walk, excited for their break away to really start.


End file.
